Piety Feats
Focuses on bonuses and abilities that involve divine influence or channeling positive or negative energy. Sample feats include Confounding Smite, Hand of Fate, and Smile of Fate. Aligned Attack Piety Prerequisites: Wis 13, base attack bonus +3, Smile of Fate or faith point class feature, alignment other than neutral. Benefit: By spending one Smile of Fate re-roll or a faith point, you may align your weapon so it will overcome damage reduction of your alignment (for example, if you are chaotic good, you can choose to have your weapon overcome either DR/Good or DR/Chaos, but not both at the same time). This effect lasts for 1 round for every piety feat you have. Cloistered Piety Benefit: You get a +2 bonus on all Concentration and Knowledge (religion) checks, and extra +1 for every 2 piety feats you have. Confounding Smite Piety Prerequisites: Wis 13, base attack bonus +10, Smite. Benefit: If you successfully Smite your opponent, it must make a Fortitude save (DC 5 + half your character level + your Wisdom bonus + 1 for every 2 piety feats you have), or be blinded and deafened for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom bonus. If the opponent that you smite has extraordinary senses like tremorsense, blindsense, or blindsight, they are also rendered useless for the same amount of time. Divine Armor Piety Prerequisites: Smile of Fate or faith point class feature. Benefit: By spending a Smile of Fate reroll or a faith point, you may gain an armor bonus to your AC equal to your Charisma bonus for 1d4 rounds, plus 1 round per 2 piety feats you have. Divine Gift Piety Prerequisites: Wisdom 13+, Knowledge (religion) 1 rank. Benefit: Choose a number of orisons (level 0 cleric spells) equal to your Wisdom bonus. You may then prepare and cast a number of 0 level spells per day equal to 1, plus 1 per 2 piety feats you have. Divine Guidance Epic You blows are guided by the hand of the divine. Prerequisites: Faith point class feature, Wis 25. Benefit: Once per day per 2 piety feats you have, as a swift action you can expend one use of Smile of Fate or one faith point to gain a +20 divine bonus to a single attack roll that you take during the same turn. Divine Healing Epic You can harness divine power to better heal others. Prerequisites: Faith point class feature, Wis 25. Benefit: Once per day per 2 piety feats you have, as a swift action you can expend one use of Smile of Fate or one faith point to add +1 hp/level to any healing spell or ability (such as Lay on Hands). Divine Health Vitality Prerequisites: Wis 13, base fortitude save +4, Smile of Fate or faith point class feature. Benefit: By spending one Smile of Fate re-roll or a faith point as an immediate action, you can ignore effects of all poisons for 3 minutes for every 2 piety and/or vitality feats you have, or the effects of all diseases for 3 hours for every 2 piety and/or vitality feats you have. This includes any hit point damage, ability damage, or negative levels the poison or disease may have caused. Ability drain and level drain are unaffected by this feat. Divine Retribution Epic You can make one final attack after death. Prerequisites: Faith point class feature, Wis 25. Benefit: When you are reduced to less than your Constitution score in negative hit points, you can still make one final attack against an opponent for each faith point you have left. Even if your body has been disintegrated you can still attack as this effect is akin to a soul echo, an extension of your deity’s divine power. This is a supernatural ability and is usable once per two epic feats you have. The uses of this feat, once expended, are permanently gone. Faithful Sustenance Piety Prerequisites: Wisdom 15+. Benefit: You may go without food and water for up to 1 day, plus another 3 days per 2 piety feats you have. However, you must spend 4 hours each day praying or meditating. Great Smiting Epic Prerequisites: Cha 25, smite ability (from class feature or domain granted power). Benefit: '''Whenever you make a successful smite attack, add twice the appropriate level to damage (rather than just your level). '''Special: You may select this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. Remember that two doublings equals a tripling, and so forth. Greater Smile of Fate Piety Prerequisites: Wis 15, Smile of Fate, any 2 other piety feats. Benefit: Whenever you use Smile of Fate, you get a +3 bonus for every 2 piety feats you have to the result of a re-roll. If you have 9 piety feats, whenever you roll a natural 20 when using Smile of Fate, you do not spend a daily use of this feat. Hand of Fate Piety Prerequisites: Wis 13, Smile of Fate or faith point class feature, any 2 other piety feats. Benefit: You may spend a Smile of Fate re-roll or a faith point as an immediate action to gain +4 insight bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 piety feats you have, to your Armor Class against one attack (before the attack roll is made), or a saving throw you are about to roll. Holy Fury Piety Prerequisites: Smile of Fate or faith point class feature. Benefit: By spending a Smile of Fate reroll or a faith point, you may enter a fury. This functions like a barbarian’s rage ability. You may use this ability once per day, and an additional time per day for every 2 piety feats you have. Hooves of Eden/Abyss Piety Prerequisites: Ride 11 ranks, Smile of Fate or faith point class feature, Man's Best Friend, Mounted Combat, evil or good alignment. Benefit: When within 5 feet from your mount, you may spend a Smile of Fate re-roll or a faith point as a move action to give your mount either the celestial (if you are good) or fiendish (if you are evil) template for 1 hour for every 2 mounted and/or piety feats you have. Improved Channeling Epic Your faith is exceptionally strong. Prerequisites: Channel energy class feature, Wis 25. Benefit: You channel energy as if you were two levels higher. Special: You can take this feat multiple times and its effects stack. Each time you take it you channel energy as if you were an additional two levels higher. Inspired Leadership Command Prerequisites: Leadership feat, Smile of Fate or faith point class feature. Benefit: You are empowered by your faith to lead the faithful. As long as at least half of your followers granted by the Leadership feat are members of your religion, you may have twice the number of followers. Ominous Chant or Piety See Eldritch feats. Persuasive Conversion Piety Prerequisites: Charisma 13+. Benefit: When attempting a Diplomacy check to convert an individual or group to your religion, you receive a competence bonus to your check equal to half of your character level, plus an additional +1 per piety feat you have, due to your conviction and persuasive arguments. Planar Benediction Transformation See Transformation feats. Planar Favor: Wings Transformation Prerequisites: Wis 15, Smile of Fate or faith point class feature, any 4 other piety and transformation feats, character level 10th. Benefit: You may spend two of your Smile of Fate re-rolls or faith points to gain pair of wings capable of flight for 3 hours for every 2 piety and/or transformation feats you have. You fly at a speed of 30 ft. with average maneuverability. The appearance of these wings is up to you. If you have 5 or more piety and/or transformation feats, you fly at a speed of 60 ft. with good maneuverability instead. Sense Infidel Spirit Prerequisites: Wisdom 13+, ability to cast level 1 divine spells. Benefit: You can sense the presence of the faithful of religions that are diametrically opposed to your own (Good to Evil, Law to Chaos) on at least one axis within 60 ft. You must spend a standard action to determine the direction the enemies lie, but you immediately know when one enters within 60 ft. of you. Servant of the Heavens/Hells Piety Prerequisites: Any good alignment for Servant of the Heavens, OR any evil alignment for Servant of the Hells. Benefit: Once per day, while performing an act of good/evil, you may call upon your patron to gain a luck bonus on any one roll or check equal to +1 per piety feat you have. Smile of Fate Piety Prerequisites: Wis 13, must worship a deity. Benefit: You can re-roll a failed ability or skill check, attack roll, or saving throw. You can use this feat once per day, and extra once for every 2 piety feats you have. Smite Piety Prerequisites: Wis 13, base attack bonus +1, Smile of Fate or faith point class feature, evil or good alignment. Benefit: You may attempt to smite with one normal melee attack by spending one Smile of Fate re-roll or a faith point. You add your Wisdom bonus (if any) to the attack roll and deal 3 extra points of damage for every 2 piety feats you have to a creature with a specific alignment. If you are evil, you can smite good creatures. If you are good, you can smite evil creatures. If you accidentally smite a creature that is not of opposing alignment, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up. Strength of Faith Piety Prerequisites: Faith points class ability. Benefit: You gain 2 more faith points per Piety feat that you have. Undead Mastery Epic Prerequisites: Cha 21, ability to rebuke or command undead. Benefit: You may command up to ten times your level in HD of undead. Zone Of Animation ''' Epic '''Prerequisite: '''Cha 25, Undead Mastery, ability to rebuke or command undead. '''Benefit: You can use a rebuke or command undead attempt to animate corpses within range of your rebuke or command attempt. You animate a total number of HD of undead equal to the number of undead that would be commanded by your result (though you can’t animate more undead than there are available corpses within range). You can’t animate more undead with any single attempt than the maximum number you can command (including any undead already under your command). These undead are automatically under your command, though your normal limit of commanded undead still applies. If the corpses are relatively fresh, the animated undead are zombies. Otherwise, they are skeletons. Category:Feats